User talk:Ash Crimson
Changes The featured article and the featured media would work the same exact way. The news works pretty much the same way, except you just go to the News page, create a new blog, and make sure you add it to the News category. It's relatively easy to do. As far as how long, it'd take me to put on here. I'd say between 15-30 minutes. - Wagnike2 15:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Going to go ahead and start putting up the new main now. Just as a heads up. If anything is messed up for a few minutes that will be the reason. - Wagnike2 18:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Trial and error I tried the time thing on Cliff and Adam, it did not work. 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Deathsculler I didn't know It would be more direct if you put it on them. Deathsculler 00:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) My blog. I want all the users to vote on my blog. So far I've got: TheYoshiman 97, Maddicon (or something), Frank-West, Deathsculler, Kaysharonrocks, Jakeinator and you. Do you know any other users who frequently use this wiki? I tried to get ThaPauly to go but she/he didn't and didn't reply when I asked why, there was no reply. Is he/she usually like this? Do you think you could kind of hint it to him/her that I would really like him/her to comment on my blog. I can't wait for Dead Rising 2! Also, could you add a picture of the Entrance Plaza stage from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom to the Entrance Plaza article? I asked about it before on it's discussion page, and you said 'Go for it'. Normally, I would. But my computer doesn't let me upload pictures to wikis for some reason (I don't even have an image on my user page). Okay, thanks. MagcargoMan 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) One more idea I have one more idea for the scoops and survivors. Unmarked scoops don't have names, because they are unmarked. But in Chop Till You Drop, every scoop has a name, like how in the original the convicts have no scoop, but in the Wii version, they do. So I thought that for unmarked scoops we could use the Wii version's scoop name. That's probably the last big change I'll think of for a while, but I think it's a good idea. What do you think?Frank-West 14:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 14:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going to it, have you voted on the tournament yet? The tournaments are pretty cool, but I can't remember if I have this week's match up... But anyway, the website is a group effort from my friends, but mostly it's me and this one other guy. He put the music on the pages, and I dunno if we should remove it or not. Also, you can leave comments in his blog if you want, but overall enjoy the site. (By the way, I am Morphos and my friend is Videoman) Frank-West 18:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey I have a question, how do I make the font black on my user page (since white doesn't show up nicely in my table. I don't know what kind of code to use; like or something ? --Mistertrouble189 21:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *No problem, thanks for the help and getting back to me though! --Mistertrouble189 21:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, ok, let me know! I just took a look at the achievements page and it looks pretty cool, your adaption of the Survivors chart should look well. (I just used the way Lostpedia makes their character lists but either way works!) --Mistertrouble189 21:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Not bad, not bad at all! I like it! --Mistertrouble189 23:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yup, I have it in alphabetical order by last name, since that's my preference. Another order I could think of is when they're encountered in the game, but I put the date in the chart anyway.--Mistertrouble189 00:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Sweet, it looks great! I just added a few more survivors on my page and hopefully will get the last three tomorrow and then gotta do a buncha victims lol.--Mistertrouble189 02:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Hehe, I'm used to it, but hoped it didn't give you TOO much trouble =P. But don't worry, I'll add my updates to that article as well. Btw, looks like someone redid your work back to mine because the "characters were too scrambled"? May want to take a look at that and undo the user's revert.--Mistertrouble189 03:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Well, you never know, maybe he'll get an email and will come back and answer me ha. Do YOU know where those 3 folks are from?--Mistertrouble189 19:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) lol :3 things and such of that and blargs and what time is it :3 ADVENTURE TIME 1:i love the phrase ADVENTURE TIME 2:you should really make a page for the woman who didnt make it im getting too lazy :' 3:on the willamite survivors page(the one that lists the types of survivors) you made the shade of green to bright i cant read it asince the texts are white 4:i didnt come up for a four 5:ccomment on my blog or ill hit you with this shovel 6 do you play saints row 2 7:if you were a ho would you want a pimp or a pimpette(joke question but you still have to awnser it or get shot with a revolver) Awesome! Awesome background image! It's really cool! But what happened to the logo's 'Wiki' word? MagcargoMan 07:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) About the blog Thanks for asking, but he/she doesn't look like he/she will reply. Is ThaPauly usually this 'mean'? 07:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC)~~ Logo Hello, I was talking to Wagnike about the new skin, and he said you made the new logo. The word 'wiki' looks kinda weird... I think MagcargoMan noticed it too, wasn't it different before the skin change? Frank-West 14:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No it Wasn't Your version has way more problems, especially towards the bottom. (Frank is not an old lady T.T) But whatever, I'm sure that can be fixed without removing your additions. Probably. I thought you messed up more lol I'm the Woman Who Made it 1 I made The Woman Who Didn't Make It :D you dont have to thank me... you will 2 i think we should just name survivor unarmed fighting styles Female Fighting Style(pushes and kicks) Common fighting Style(punches) 3 is it me or does Rachel Decker just seem British or English Logo You fixed the logo. It looks cool! I might start a new blog soon. I'll inform you when I make it. My first one was a sucess. Everyone went on it. Except ThaPauly, but you said he's 'all work and no play' or something. That's okay. I guess he's just not a blog person. Sorry for my lack of edits lately. However, I've been fixing the food template so it has all the food items. There are a lot of weapons missing from the weapons template. Also, you should the Humvee to the car part of that template. After all, if you kill the convicts (which I suck at) you can drive their vehrical. MagcargoMan 07:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey, I almost have 500 edits, and it's almost the end of the month. Do you think that once I hit 500, you could promote me? If you can't then that's fine, just thought I'd ask. Frank-West 19:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound pushy. But yeah, I would keep editing, just not as often, because since it was originally for school, I wouldn't be able to keep editing at school because I would have other work. So I would still frequently edit, just more so on weekends. Frank-West 21:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Karen's Edits I noticed Karen's edits are kind of... Messy. She's not very good at grammar or spelling, and normally I wouldn't ask you to do this, but could you ask her to check her work before saving? I would ask her myself, but the last time I made a suggestion to her she said she wanted to kill me with a brick. I'm sorry if I offend anyone with this message, because I really only want to help. :/ Frank-West 00:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you know did you know i added mostly all survivor galleries plus sean's gallery :o 2 i dont have dead rising anymore...i let my best friend borrow it so i wont see it for a while :o but i still remember EVERYTHING i know from it :3 3 it sucks that everyone asks you to make them a admin. if you ask me admins are doosh head MC kadoodies 4 how dare you not say thanks >:o *punches you in the tummy* 5 why the hell do i number these things 6 wow ive benn here a long time and half the people here have edited more then me :x ive been here since march and got over 300+ edits while some peoples are here since april and got 400+ edits i fail ;D *yoo-haa**drinks ginger-ale* 7 i wanna go to a shootin range and get a pistol and do some shootin rangin :o ima so go with my girls we gonna be like "BITCH" and ima be like "bitch dont lumpin call me a bitch bitch" 8 hi ;3*hugs* Relevance User talk should be relevant to the wiki, not to advertise forum games. I probably overreacted when I said I would ban him for a week, but talk space should be reserved for wiki maintenance. Wikiar 07:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) K then Okay, I understand. She messaged me already and I'll probably just have to get over myself, so... Yeah. I'll stop asking questions like this. But the thing she keeps posting about The Woman Who Didn't Make It really isn't true, Rachel always spawns there, there is no "50/50 Chance". Frank-West 12:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that myself. I plan on going through that mission several times at increasingly later hours to see if she ever isn't there. ThaPauly 19:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Business Yeah, I've been pretty busy the past week or two. Plus with Left 4 Dead 2 releasing The Passing I've been playing that a lot lately. I haven't abandoned the wiki, promise. :P ThaPauly 19:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I really like both L4D and L4D2, I think they're both really well done. Plus it's a game that rewards strategy and teamwork, which is nice. ThaPauly 19:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) New chart Yeah, I just had a few more folks for my Willamette chart so I just kept it the way it is and I was gonna use the new one for my FC chart (just didn't know how to use it...lol but it definitley looks much simpler. I just changed my description box to 60 and the location box to 10. Also, how do I change the light green color to the dark green color I have on my Willamette chart? I wana see how it looks. Thanks again! Btw - nice uploads on the new DR2 character images (the ones I got were scanned from a magazine = bad quality lol)--Mistertrouble189 02:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the help Ash! I gotta make a chart for the characters in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero when it comes out this summer. Can't wait for it! Should be interesting, like The Passing (if you play Left4 Dead 2)--Mistertrouble189 18:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Same Name! Hey, guess what!?! I was looking up Street Fighter on TV Tropes Wiki, and under the trope examples, on the bit where it says 'Alternate Company Equivalent' it mentions a game called 'Kings of Fighters 2003' (I've never heard of it). But anyway, a few words before it metions that game's name, it said that there'a character from it called 'Ash Crimson'. Very coincidental. And yes, I'm aware that people (both real and fictional) can have the same name. But you have to admit that was an interesting find. MagcargoMan 12:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) hey i got some deadrising images and i was wondering if you wanted to upload it yourself, or if i should. Cool! That's awesome, thanks! I won't go powermad or anything. Also, me and KSR have settled our dispute, so it's no problem anymore. I'm finishing adding notebook descriptions to the survivors, that'll probably be done near the end of the weekend or today. Thanks again for the administrative 'powers'. I really appreciate it. =)Frank-West 22:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Origin of Ash Crimson(its sounds like a scoop name i know right :O) i saw the king of fighter wiki and saw ash crimson and your user is ash crimson from there.....Thats really ga-I Mean...uh. something :B Narrow? How come when you add an image to the background of a wiki, the main page becomes narrow? The same happened to Pocket God Wiki. MagcargoMan 06:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Article! I made a new article: Japanese Radish. This is my fifth created article on this wiki (four of them are food-based ones) and every time a food item page is made, I add it to the food template. I haven't made much edits because I don't really know much that hasn't already been written on this wiki. Sory about that. But there are still quite a few articles left, Like food, weapons and scoops. MagcargoMan 06:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I wasn't editing for the past week, life took a toll on me, had some personal issues, and I was playing 360 to let go of stress, but overall, apologies. I made a new rule though, check the Dead Rising Wiki Talk Page to see it. The Yoshiman 97 16:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually don't think we should do that, because it could lead to a lot of trafficking and clutter. The articles here are big, and "one size fits all", so I was thinking we should do that instead. One size fits all. The Yoshiman 97 20:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A debate, you ask? We should have another poll! The Yoshiman 97 22:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Nah, combine em. Liked the old way, comment and poll so that we'll know who's voting for what, and how many new users we have. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 22:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool The Yoshiman 97 22:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, one more question: If an admin loses his powers due to inactivity, will he/she be able to get back admin status? The Yoshiman 97 23:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) just gonna ask :o can i put make unmarked scoop pages, i was like thinking of pamela and heather and i wanna make a scoop page for them :O. i was also wondering if i could name it :o i really think they should have a unmarked scoop named : Twins H&P and i was wondering for your approvals :o i also got new pics i really wanna use :D for the page RE:My Sims Thanks =] It's hard work (which never ends lol, new game comes out soon)! And not at all, go for it! What we used for that Petal page was: Petal (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom||true Petal (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents For the first tab, the first set of words is the page title, the second set of words is what you want the tab to say on the base page and for the "||true" thing...I have no idea what it does haha just keep it there. Hope that makes sense? Try it for your garbage can thing you were trying out in your sandbox.--Mistertrouble189 23:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I updated my Survivor mode blog check it out and comment :B "OH SHIT, THATS NOT GOOD!" ''--Alice, on being near explosives.'' Updated blog again :B comment some more "oh yes baby moreT.T-more more that's it baby more comments"'FAIL''' ''--alice, on comments Can you also comment on the Magnum ability ;B and i edited it again yet. due to your cmment and why wouldnt you get a dog , i would get a widdle pug :3 and name him wrinkles You know dogmeat is a girl dog right :o because dogmeat has puppies so you kinda need girl wiring for that stuff :x Zombie Dog Blog Update coming soon! I'm going to update the blog to explain how the zombie dog thing would work, before I start the new blog. I'll tell you when it happens. MagcargoMan 11:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Character images Hey, you're the top admin here aren't you? Lol, just wondering what the "protocol" is for character images on their pages (so I know not to upload any more bigger/fully body images if they wont be used =O). Do we just use the "notebook" images? Like I added some for Janet Star, Kindell Johnson, Beth Shrake, etc and they got reverted. Should this be the same for Cletus, Steven, Jo etc.? Btw, MySims is addicting for me since I love to build & be creative haha, they're coming out with a new game next month (or at least anouncing it =D)--Mistertrouble189 01:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Kickass Idea Came up with an awesome idea, but have no time to tell you right now, tell you tomorrow, I'll make sure. The Yoshiman 97 03:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. Oh, by the way, what were you refering to when you said 'Awesome!'? MagcargoMan 07:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Milestone I made my two hundreth edit on this wiki! MagcargoMan 09:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix that Okay, I'll change the effect of violent weapons on zombie dogs (it would have the same effect as when fighting Special Ops and Cultists). Please comment after I do it, I'll tell you when. MagcargoMan 09:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There, I fixed it. Violent weapons are toned down for zombie dogs. Plus you can stick novelty masks on their heads or shove a hunk of meat in their mouth (and they'll chew on it like a bone). Please comment on the more friendly blog. However, I'm keeping disembowel. MagcargoMan 09:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) In fact, you can use the hunk of meat to distract zombie dogs! MagcargoMan 09:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I also made it so you can't use Face Crusher or Neck Twist on them. Now that it is more zombie dog-friendly, could you please comment again? MagcargoMan 09:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) No, don't worry, I was thinking that using Face Crusher and Neck Twist on a zombified dog was cruel anyway, same with chainsaw, katana and excavator. MagcargoMan 09:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, I've now wrote it so it says chainsaws, katanas, battle axes and excavators may or may not have the same effect as they have on normal zombies. That way, the users can decide if they want it be that way or not. MagcargoMan 09:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC)